


Queen and Panther's Pet Bitch Boy

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumplay, F/M, Feminization, Fetish, Futanari, Humiliation, Leather, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Getting to join the Phantom Thieves was a big honor for Josh, but unfortunately he keeps messing up and getting caught! To punish him Makoto and Ann decide to have some fun with the feminine boy - by making him their little bitch and stuffing their cocks into him!If he can't change hearts, at least he can drain balls!





	Queen and Panther's Pet Bitch Boy

Queen and Panther’s Pet Bitch Boy  
-by Drace Domino

“We told you there was going to be a punishment if you got us caught one more time, Tender.”

Josh’s name within the Phantom Thieves had always suited him well. He was a slender slip of a thing, shorter than everyone else except Futaba, and with a body type not too unlike hers. Stick thin with a gentle curve to his hips and wearing soft shaggy brown hair down to the edge of his shoulders, it wasn’t at all that uncommon for others to mistake him for a girl. When he had first joined up with the Phantom Thieves after realizing the power of his Persona, it had seemed like a fun and exciting group to belong to - but moreover, a collection of friends where he could be himself. Sweet, unassuming, and kind.

All fine qualities to have, if they didn’t come with a slew of other issues.

“This is the fourth time you’ve alerted the shadows, Tender.” The boy’s Phantom Thief named dripped from the tongue of none other than Queen, standing there before him in her full leather attire. Flanking her to the side was Panther in an outfit just as skintight, and they both wore a look of disapproving irritation. “I’m starting to wonder if you really have what it takes to be a part of the Phantom Thieves.”

“I do, I promise!” Josh stammered, and bit down on his bottom lip as a swell of emotion ran through him. The three of them were positioned just outside the doors of their most recent target’s palace - after being chased out by a swarm of shadows that had figured out where they were. All because Josh had knocked over a lamp with a sway of his clumsy, feminine hips. “Please, give me another chance! I promise I won’t let you down, Queen, Panther!”

The two girls exchanged glances with a tiny scowl riding their features, and for a moment Josh really wasn’t sure if they’d give it to him. After all...he had been a liability in the past. Never really carrying his weight in combat, constantly alerting the shadows, and always getting lost in Mementos. He had to be the only person in the whole world that could access a Persona and still be useless in the field, and his cheeks tinted a vibrant red as the thought struck him. Again emotions swirled as the sensitive young man gave a tiny sniffle, thankful that his royal purple mask hid his rapidly moistening eyes. Not that it stopped the two girls from figuring out what it was hiding.

“Oh for…” Queen pinched the bridge of her nose, or rather, the metal cleft covering it from her own mask. “Are you crying again?! We’re Phantom Thieves, Tender! We don’t cry on a mission!”

“We’re very disappointed in you, Tender.” Ann shook her head as her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot and sighing. “We only have six more days before this woman calls the authorities on us, and we still have to study for the midterms, get some part time work in, and I have a date on Friday!” She huffed, and stomped a leather heeled boot on the ground. “We don’t have time for this, Tender!”

“I’m...I’m sorry…” The young man sniffled again under the browbeating of the others, though their hard admonitions only made the tears harder to hold back. He trembled, he quivered, and he looked at the two beautiful yet stern women with a look of genuine sincere regret. “I don’t want to get any of you in trouble, I...I’ll stay home from now on, if you want me to.”

Once more the two women looked at each other as if to exchange their thoughts, and it was Makoto that spoke first. As she plucked the metal mask of Queen away from her face she levelled her gaze on the trembling boy, and shook her head with a stern expression on her face.

“No, Tender. You’re not allowed to quit.” She said simply, firmly. On one hand it ensured they weren’t planning on kicking him out, but on the other...something in her voice was enough to tell him that his troubles were only beginning. “But you do have to make up for this. My sister’s working late tomorrow...like always. So you’re going to come home with Ann and I after class.”

“Why for?” The boy blinked, his head tilting and his expression worried yet hopeful. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all, if it meant getting to spend time with Ann and Makoto! It was easy for anyone to have a crush on them, especially a sweet young man that never seemed to be able to stop from tripping over himself. “Are you going to teach me how to be a better Phantom Thief?”

“Something like that.” Ann chirped up in response, and gave a nod. “Just don’t leave us hanging, Tender, or you really are out of the group for good!”

With that, the group left the palace and returned to the real world; shifting back into the reality of the bustling city streets. Little was said between the three after that, but Josh had been told what he needed to do in order to earn his place with the Phantom Thieves. By the time he headed home that night he was still upset about making so many mistakes, but he was sure that he’d make it right.

After all...he’d do just about anything to stay a part of the team.

***

It wasn’t until they arrived at Makoto’s house the very next evening that he realized just what that was going to entail. For the most part the day had gone pretty normal; the other Phantom Thieves had been cold to him, but it was understandable considering he had set their entire operation back a day. Well...several. Yesterday wasn’t the first time he had been spotted at the current palace. None of the other Phantom Thieves seemed particularly interested in talking to him, and Makoto and Ann specifically were rather cold and curt to the shy, sweet young man. If they wouldn’t of grabbed him by his slender arms as soon as school let out he might have even wondered if their plans were cancelled, but after a tense, quiet train ride they finally arrived at their destination.

And it was there, as Makoto and Ann sat side by side on the couch in their schoolgirl outfits, that Josh learned just what their forgiveness would take to earn. Both girls rather surprisingly reached to the edge of their skirts and lifted them above their laps, revealing to Josh what would become the focus of his attention for the foreseeable future.

“Josh.” Makoto spoke simply, gesturing to her lap. She wore dark tights all the way up, but anyone could see that she had an impressive, stiff cock stuffed into them. The shape of it was clearly pressing against her tights, drawing the fabric so taut that the sight of it was barely visible. She was enormous...and hard, and both of those qualities intensified as she exposed herself to the young man before her. “To start with, you’re going to suck our cocks.”

“And you’re going to go deep.” Ann finished Makoto’s thought, holding her own skirt high and showing a similar state. She didn’t wear tights underneath her skirt that day and instead opted for simple white panties - panties that now wore the same sort of bulge from within. Both of the girls were impressively hung and rather demanding, even though Ann flavored her dominating tone with a sweet smile and a bob of her head that sent her pigtails bouncing. “I’m going to miss my date tomorrow because of you, so it’s your job to get me off instead!”

“W...What?!” Josh blinked, heart instantly racing as he took a step back. His eyes went wide and his slender, tender body trembled at what was being offered to him. The idea that both of these girls were sporting impressive cocks was already surprising enough, but to know that they intended him to suck them off?! He had never even done that to what a traditional girl had below her skirt! He swallowed nervously and raised his hands, wagging them gently from side to side. “I, I can’t! I mean...I don’t know how! I probably wouldn’t be any good!”

“Oh, you definitely won’t be.” Makoto spoke up, her tone just as hard and irate as when she was in her Queen costume. “You can’t even steal hearts without fucking it up, I’m sure you’ll be terrible at sucking dick, too.”

“But that’s okay!” Ann giggled, one hand slipping into her panties and slowly fishing out her member. She didn’t pull it out just yet, but she let Josh know that the weight of it was resting in her palm and just waiting to be unleashed. “If you’re bad at it, we can just grab the sides of your head and facefuck you!”

“This is the deal, Tender.” Makoto let the boy’s alter-ego slip from her tongue; perhaps for the last time if he wasn’t willing to play by the rules. “You either get down on your knees and start sucking...or you’re out of the Phantom Thieves.”

“How long do you think you’d last out there without us?” Ann mused lightly, tapping her chin and gazing at the ceiling. She nibbled her lower lip and very casually pulled her cock free, exposing the entire meaty length for Josh to see. Heavy balls rested atop her panties as her cock stood straight up, and even looking at it made Josh’s throat ache. To soften the blow of seeing it - or at least, to let him know there were worse things out there - Ann continued to speak in a gently threatening tone. “Without Oracle covering your tracks. I bet that someone...someone bad...would find out about you very quickly.”

And there was the true point of it, the message they wanted to get through to Josh. Either drop to his knees and start sucking like a good little bitch, or someone would come for him. Makoto’s sister...someone with ties to anyone whose heart they stole...maybe even the Phantom Thieves themselves. He had fucked up so much and the two girls were so fed up with his nonsense that he was going to earn his keep with the only thing worthwhile he could do - use his holes as places for them to shove their cocks.

With no other alternative, and with a tiny sigh from deep within his chest, Josh dropped to his knees in front of the couch and gave a submissive, somber nod.

“...okay.” He finally spoke, and looked up at the two girls whom he once considered friends. Teammates. Crushes. “But please...will you be gentle with me? I’m...I’m kind of scared.”

Ann and Makoto merely laughed, their voices derisive, cruel, and without any trace of mercy for the boy that had so consistently ruined their plans.

“Get to fucking work.” Ann simply offered in response, snatched a fistful of his soft brown hair, and slapped his face with her throbbing, meaty cock.

 

From the very start, Josh realized that this was going to be more than he could hope to handle with any semblance of dignity. When Makoto pulled her cock from her tights it was swiftly revealed that she was just as big as Ann, and together the two girls slapped their pricks against Josh’s smooth, soft features and rubbed them roughly back and forth across his cheeks. He winced and tried his best to turn his face away but it felt like no matter what direction he turned to another cock was there to smear across him, to cover his pretty face in its scent and even rub precum across his face. Both Ann and Makoto merely laughed as he wriggled in discomfort, and though Ann’s grip on his hair let him some level of free movement she was always quick to yank him back into place when the moment called for it.

“Come back here, you little bitch.” Ann cooed as she tightened her fingers within his soft brown locks, forcing him to look forward as the two girls grasped their dicks at the base. Ann almost sounded as stern as Makoto as she started tossing out orders, and if a sweet girl like her could be so hard...Josh could only imagine how the student council president would be in a few moments. “Stick your tongue out wide. Wider! Wider, slut!”

Josh cringed as he did as he was told, opening his lips and pushing forward with his tongue to the point where it ached from the strain. As it laid forward to reveal every bit of sensitive pink flesh Makoto and Ann giggled in unison, and with their hands holding their base began to shape their dicks back and forth. Josh gasped and whimpered as they took turns cock-slapping his tongue, overwhelming him with flavor and getting both of their pricks nice and wet in the process. It didn’t matter if he tried to struggle, Ann only tightened the grasp in his hair and swung her cock forward all the harder.

Thwap, thwap, thwap! There was never a pause in the slapping of his exposed and aching tongue, for a split second after Ann’s cock struck it Makoto’s was soon to follow. With a few well-timed strikes the girls even rushed forward at the same time and let him take a taste of both at once; a flavor that was indeed a blend. When they got bored merely slapping his tongue they eased their cocks forward at the same time and simply rubbed them back and forth across his wiggling pink muscle, smearing spit between their shafts and making him kneel there in submissive tension as they used him. It was Makoto that spoke up first, and when she did she put her own hand in Josh’s hair to make sure he didn’t attempt to break free.

“Hey Ann.” She cooed, watching as ribbons of Josh’s spit connected their cocks across several thin, wet threads. “Remember when he stubbed his toe in that one palace, and made such a loud noise every shadow in the place came down on us?”

“Ohh, I remember that.” Ann cooed as Josh’s cheeks went vibrant red from shame. “He’s got such a big mouth.”

“You know what we can do with a big mouth, don’t you…?”

Josh, his eyes opening and taking on a look of panic, could tell exactly where it was going. Sure enough, as soon as Makoto said those words both thick-headed cocks started to rush forward, and his mouth was strained and stretched by the weight of them.

The first cock the young man ever sucked was actually two wedged together, both belonging to a wicked classmate punishing him for his mistakes. Both Ann and Makoto had to rise to their feet in order to glide their dicks into his tight little mouth, and though they couldn’t fit much in it was still enough to get their point across. Josh was a helpless mess on his knees as he looked up at the two, his delicate features stretched to less than the halfway point of two separate cocks, lips wrapped wide around them. He drooled from the corners of his mouth and it mirrored the tears that were already forming at the edges of his eyes - making his sweet, feminine features look all the more frail and wonderfully, well, tender.

“It’s too bad we can’t stuff his mouth with cock when we’re on a mission.” Ann chuckled, looping an arm around Makoto’s waist and holding her friend near. “It’d certainly help keep him quiet!”

“Quiet and happy.” Makoto chirped in response, and allowed her grip on Josh’s hair to soften, just enough for her to smooth her fingers through his locks and give him an almost affectionate tousle. “He looks a lot better with dick shoved down his fuckhole, too. Well...one of them, at least.” Her words made Josh’s eyes widen even further in shock and a twinge of fear, but they only made Ann laugh. She even leaned over to give Makoto a kiss on the cheek in admiration, and together the two girls pushed their dicks a little deeper into Josh’s tender young mouth.

“Oh Makoto, you spoiled the surprise!” She laughed, just before letting her gaze fall on Josh’s stuffed face once more. “Well, Josh...since the cat’s out of the bag, I guess we should just get right to it!”

Josh, with his knees sore, mouth aching, and heart racing, could only whimper. Whatever these two girls wanted to do with him, he was outright powerless to stop them in so many different ways. His mouth...his...other hole...were their playthings, and he knew it. Josh didn’t resist as they popped their dicks out of his mouth, gave him a few more cockslaps for good measure, and pulled him up to his feet to start dragging him down the hall.

“Sis’ bedroom.” Makoto beamed, pushing Josh along with her cock hanging free and dripping with the boy’s spit. “Bigger bed. We’ll need all the room we can get if we’re going to teach this little bitch a lesson.”

Once more Josh merely whimpered, because it was the only thing he could do in the midst of his stern, unforgiving punishment.

***

It didn’t take long once they were in Sae’s bedroom for Josh’s clothes to be stripped away. It was downright frightening the way Ann and Makoto assaulted him past the officer’s bedroom door, their hands moving to his school shirt and ripping it down so fast and fierce that the buttons snapped off one by one. His pants didn’t fare much better, and by the time they were finished the young man stood naked before them wearing only the spit that had been glistening on his cheeks since the double blowjob. And as he stood there nude and exposed, his true shame was exposed in two parts: the fact that what the two girls was doing was arousing him...and that even fully hard he still barely sported half of what they did.

“Ha! Look at his little dick, Ann!” Makoto giggled, stepping right up and grasping it. Josh couldn’t hold back a groan at her fingers wrapping around his length - even given the situation, she was still a flawless beauty. She compared his length to her own to showcase just how small he was, beaming as she looked over to Ann. “Good thing he’s cute like a girl, there’s no way he’d satisfy someone with this tiny thing!”

“No kidding. It’s almost cute!” Ann giggled in response, her own hand lowering to cup his sack and giving it a tiny wiggle. “Even his balls are little! Aww, Josh, we didn’t know you were so tiny! No wonder you’re a terrible Phantom Thief!”

They both laughed in complete dominance at the young man who still had tears marking his cheeks, but had already learned that he wasn’t allowed to talk back. Fortunately, the lust running through both of the schoolgirls was so intense that they couldn’t go long without enjoying his holes, and Makoto was swift to grasp him by the hair and drag him over towards the bed. With a wide smirk she flopped down on her ass and pulled him to his hands and knees, pressing her hands to Josh’s cheeks and holding his face an inch or two above his cock.

“All right, Princess~” She cooed derisively, already feeling like they had a new Phantom Thief name for him. “You’re going to suck my cock while Ann fucks your tight little ass. And we’ll even make a game out of it, right Ann?”

“Right!” Ann giggled, already opening one of Sae’s bedroom drawers and pulling free a bottle of lube. Makoto’s sister had an entire shelf dedicated to lotions and things she stuffed up her stressed out cunt - and the glistening scented lube Ann procured would do nicely for fucking Josh’s ass. She pushed behind him with a smile as she squeezed the tube above his rear, slathering it in a cooling gel that made him flinch and groan. When she let her other hand drop down to rub two fingers against the pucker of his ass and smear the lube around, she finally set the terms of the game with a wicked smile on her face. “If we fuck you and you don’t cum, we’ll never do this again. After all, we don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want!”

Blatant lies on the last part, but the former had promise. Even with lube working its way into his ass and Makoto’s cock glistening underneath his lips, Josh looked over his shoulder with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Really? I just have to...not cum?”

“But if you do, that means you love it.” Makoto cooed in response, drawing his attention back to her. “And that means you’re our bitch girlfriend...and we get to fuck you whenever we want.”

“Whenever we want.” Ann whispered, pushing forward and easing her tip against the glistening, tight entrance of his ass. He tensed up and swallowed nervously, and Ann’s words didn’t help his discomfort. “At school. On the train. In a palace. Our bitch girlfriend doesn’t get to say no - ever.”

The terms had been set, and there was nothing for Josh to agree to or reject - this was happening no matter what. As soon as the girls let him know what the game would be they shoved their cocks into the respective holes they desired; Ann pushing her throbbing prick into Josh’s well-lubed ass, and Makoto plunging his head down onto her shaft. The boy shrieked from the sudden forceful impacts given to him, but his scream was muffled by Makoto’s cock and they were each strong enough to easily hold him into place. Neither girl had held anything back on that first push, and as Ann hilted his tender fuckhole with her cock Makoto kept his nose buried against a tiny tuft of brown hair above her shaft.

And neither let up the pressure for a few long, tense, difficult seconds. Seconds in which Josh was spit roasted by dicks twice the size of his own, seconds in which his throat and ass were stuffed and occupied with copious cock. Seconds in which he knew that if he could endure the next few minutes, if he could earn their cum before his released, he would never have to go through it again.

But unfortunately, seconds that overloaded his tender young body to the point of a spontaneous, sudden, violent climax.

The girls outright roared with laughter as they hilted their cocks into Josh’s holes, both watching to see his own tiny prick pulse and tremble as he released his own torrent of cream. It was only a few tiny squirts against Sae’s sheets, but it was quite clearly an orgasm - one fucked into the boy by the sudden spitroasting delivered by his friends. Makoto was the first to talk, but she didn’t even bother to address him - after all, his mouth was too stuffed to reply.

“Holy hell, Ann, I never thought it’d be so quick!” She laughed, rolling her hips from side to side and continuing to bulge against the boy’s throat. He was gagging, sputtering, crying, and she ignored all of his wet noises as she enjoyed the warmth enveloping her cock. “The slutty little bitch is just desperate for it!”

“Well, that settles that!” Ann giggled, flashed her nails, and drug them down Josh’s back in a long, sensual scratch. She left red lines down his flesh and caused his tiny prick to dribble a little more, just as he whimpered with a mouthful of dick. The pigtailed blonde resumed her grip on Josh’s waist as she prepared to truly enjoy herself; flashing a smile to Makoto just before she started fucking him. “Congratulations, Makoto, we’ve got a new girlfriend!”

From there, the girls began to truly used James’ shamed and submissive body for their pleasure. The boy was opening crying as he was forced to keep deepthroating Makoto, her cock slamming as hard as it could into his mouth and taking breaks only to cockslap him back and forth, smearing the mess all over his features. He was still as pretty as most girls, but only in that slimy, well-used way that befit whores and the dirtiest of tramps. All the while through his gasps Josh moaned and groaned with wordless noises, each one fucked from him by the throbbing cock plunging down into his ass. Ann was relentless; drilling forward with every bit of strength she had. Though both she and Makoto were still mostly dressed in their schoolgirl skirts, even they were starting to show the signs of what they were doing. Lube and spit marked their tights, sweat was clinging to their feminine bodies, and the looks in their eyes were primal, practically feral.

Makoto and Ann had finally found their perfect slutty bitch to enjoy, and they weren’t about to go easy on him. They made perfectly clear as they used his little body much to their pleasure, and all Josh could do is try to maintain his composure as best he could. Even after he had released his load against his will his cock remained stiff - or at least, as stiff as he could manage, a pale comparison to the two girls. Ann’s cock was stretching his ass with reckless glee and each time Makoto shoved herself down he could feel his aching throat bulge with the weight of it. They were hard, relentless, cruel...and it just seemed to keep going and going.

“Fuck, Makoto…” Ann cooed, and once more let her nails dance down his spine to make him gasp and squirm. “His ass is so tight! You’ve just got to try it!”

“Switch?” Makoto asked with a smirk, and before waiting for an answer suddenly let her fingers drive into Josh’s hair. She yanked him off of her cock and as he gave a sobbing groan Makoto sneered with wicked intent, pulling him closer as she quite simply manhandled his feminine figure. “Move it, slut! Turn around, sit on my cock! Don’t make it harder than it has to be!”

At that point, Josh was far past resisting. He let those two sadistic Phantom Thieves push him into a new position, one that made him sit down on Makoto’s throbbing cock and let every inch of her glide into his ass. He was sitting firmly in her lap in a full display of his feminine nature, and while he was still getting used to her size Ann simply pulled forward, grasped his hair, and occupied the same space in his mouth the other girl just did. She was particularly wicked as she stood on the bed with a wide gait, clutching his hair and proceeding to roughly, brutally facefuck him.

“That’s it, bitch...prissy little whore...clean my cock…” Ann hissed with growing pleasure, letting her balls slap to Josh’s chin with every thrust. The boy moaned, sobbed, trembled as he was used in both his tender holes...but he didn’t fight back. He let them use him because; after all, he was their new girlfriend. And perhaps they’d even let him stay in the Phantom Thieves if he did a good job as their shared cocksleeve.

When the orgasms of the two girls finally hit, they drilled their climax into Josh’s body without care or concern for the young man’s pleasure. Makoto howled in delight as she emptied her balls into his tight little ass, her length throbbing and pulsing against a firm grip that was already strained to the limit. As the rush of cum flooded him Ann was quite merrily cumming down his throat, holding his hair so he couldn’t pull his face up. As he gazed at her his cheeks puffed out, his eyes watered, and by the end of her climax cum was oozing out his nose. A perfectly cream-filled cuntboy if there ever was one.

When Makoto and Ann finished, they simply pushed Josh off to the side and flopped down beside each other. As the trembling, cum-filled young man whimpered at the foot of the bed - coughing ropes of cum from his throat and oozing white from his ass - the two girls stretched out against Sae’s pillows and gave satisfied smiles of pleasure.

“Well...at least we found something he’s good at.” Ann purred, and pointed once more to a tiny nestle of flesh in between Josh’s legs again. “Hehe! Just look how tiny it is! I’ll never get over that.”

“Did...Did I…” Josh finally spoke, finally caught his breath and swallowed down enough cum to allow it. He looked up with tears in his eyes and across his cheeks, and sweat lining every inch of his fragile young body. “...did I...do okay, Queen? Panther?”

The two schoolgirls with rock hard cocks merely let their gaze trace over his naked and trembling body, until Makoto finally spoke up. Her arms folded over her chest and she spoke in a firm voice, refusing to give him even the slightest bit of comfort.

“A little premature to be looking for praise, isn’t it?” The student council president had notoriously high standards that Josh hadn’t even begun to meet. “It’s still early, Tender...and our cocks are still hard.”

Josh merely whimpered, and his fragile frame began to crawl over to the two girls in order to tend to them. He might not have been a good Phantom Thief...but maybe, if he worked real hard and let them use his holes whenever they wanted...he could be a good girlfriend.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get to write stuff like this neaaaaaarly enough! I hope you liked it, and make sure to kudo/comment if you did! 
> 
> [And check me on tumblr for more smuts!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
